


Ain't No Sunshine

by tanjini



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy, Because I churned out 5000 words of smut all of a sudden, Eggsy & Roxy Friendship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Eggsy, Past Abuse, Prostitution, Smut, Someone rinse my brain for me, mention of prostitution, mentions of canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanjini/pseuds/tanjini
Summary: Harry discovers Eggsy for the potential Kingsman knight she could become, but Merlin sees her for the breathtaking creature she already is. Harry believes that Eggsy can become a Kingsman despite her upbringing, but Merlin thinks she will be the best Kingsman because of her upbringing. Eggsy's loyalty is to people, not to causes.orMerlin is certain Eggsy will fail the dog test. He is determined to make her a Kingsman anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was pretty obvious that Eggsy would fail the dog test, since he was arrested after swerving to avoid hitting a fox (I thought it was a dog. Thank you jesseandalexandria for correcting me.) in the first place. I wanted to explore more of Eggsy's past living in the estates, but I'm not sure I can write a convincing male Eggsy, so female BAMF Eggsy it is. Merlin seems awfully invested in Eggsy's training as a Kingsman, so I want to explore the relationship beyond that. The title is inspired by Bill Withers's "Ain't No Sunshine". 
> 
> Here goes my attempt.

Harry's proposal entered the room last, right as he was beginning his speech. Blond hair, pale skin, huge blue-green eyes lined with kohl, delicate bone structure and a cocky half-smile on her lips. Merlin couldn't look away. Although to be honest, he hasn't been able to look away since the moment she looked into Harry's eyes, swearing secrecy. It wasn't fear reflected in the lenses, but honesty, understanding, and resignation. Eggsy understands, and respects Harry's secrets, and the lengths he would go to to protect them. He had no doubt she would be able to hold on to the secret. Judging by the show that Harry put on for her in the bar, Harry himself had high hopes in her ability too - more so than he realized.

She attracted the wrong kind of attention from some of the candidates immediately, namely Oxbridge boys with a glint in their eyes as they noted her faded baggy street clothing. Her fluid gate faltered slightly as she noticed the attention for what it was, a hint of steel straightening her spine. Her easy cockiness didn't falter either, although she seemed to wince minutely when she moved her left side. If Harry's words were anything to go by, her stepfather must have roughed her up more than even Harry himself expected.

"You are about to embark on what is probably the most dangerous job interview in the world. One of you, and only one of you, will become the next Lancelot."

He could feel her eyes as they move keenly over his body, pausing at his thighs and arms. A hint of appreciation for his physiques, but more than a healthy dose of respect for his coiled potential to do physical damage beneath the sweater and khakis. Smart girl. Merlin is a Kingsman after all, and regularly Harry's sparring partner at that. 

"Can anyone tell me what this is?"  
"A body bag, sir," replied Charlie Hesketh, Arthur's proposal, superiority shining through in his excitement.  
"Correct. Charlie isn't it?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"In a moment, you will each collect a body bag. You will write your name on that bag. You write the details of your next of kin on that bag. This represents the acknowledgement of the risks that you're about to face as well as your agreement to strict confidentiality, which incidentally if you break, will result in you, and your next of kin, being in that bag. Is that understood?"

Victoria Unwin, Eggsy as she calls herself, pales significantly at his words. He could see no fear in her eyes though, green now that she has shifted more into the light, but rather, guilt. She looks confusedly at other trainees, understandably puzzled as to why they have no reaction to the possibility of putting your kin into a body bag. Eggsy knew what her mother went through, her father going back to her in a coffin rather than the body bag itself. To deliver herself back to her mother in a body bag must be unthinkable. Merlin can see it is not the prospect of death itself that bothers Eggsy the most - the idea of having someone else suffer for her actions must not sit well with her. Compassionate Eggsy who has quit opportunity after opportunity to take care of her mother as she spirals into destruction, who swerves to save a stray puppy knowing she will end up in prison, visibly steels herself. Her loyalty to Harry will not let her walk away. Her absolute silence will ensure that her mother does not end up in that bag, after all.

"Eggy. Where did they dig you up?" Charlie rounds in on Eggsy, not really able to reel in the interest in his eyes, or hold back from crowding Eggsy's space with his larger body.

"Eggy. So are you Oxford or Cambridge?"  
"Neither."  
"St Andrews? Durham?"  
"No wait. I think we may have met. Did you serve me at a McDonald's at a Winchester service station?"  
"No," juts out Eggsy's chin.  
"Wait, I think I know. Eggy can't work at McDonald's if she's busy working the street. We may have seen you in passing. Bet you must be pretty fast running from cops in those sneakers. You know what they say about prostitutes and wearing sneakers. Maybe that's why you're here, hard-learned skills and all."

Charlie and the others sweep their eyes down her body, clad in a plain baggy t-shirt, black jeans and loud gold sneakers with wings.

"Well, innit flattering that ye think people would pay money to have sex with me? Can't say the same for you. Must be your face. Shame. Not like ye can help it."

Charlie's body tightens in anger. Eggsy's eyes shine with something like humor as she smiles languidly and somehow, still brightly, at Charlie. She turns away from him in favor of talking to Roxy and Amelia, ignoring him and his goons completely. Charlie can't hide his annoyance. God who thought that boy was good for being a spy? A smile from Eggsy and he's confused between his disgust of her lower class accent and clothing, and his guttural attraction to the sunshine that is Eggsy. She doesn't make it any easier for him either, leaving him uncomfortably aware of the attraction. Charlie stews awkwardly on one side of the room while she makes herself comfortable for bed. Smart girl.

Eggsy throws a furtive glance at the mirror on the far wall behind the shower, right at where he is standing. A coil of pleasure bloomed in his stomach, and it's indecent how fast he got hard. Merlin doesn't know if this is what she's learned while casing places to rob, but awareness of one's surrounding is a must in the business they are in. Delicate-boned as she seemed, Eggsy is steel and gazes and sharp as a razor's edge, all wrapped up in half open pink lips and bright eyes.

Delicious anticipation fills his body and limbs. Merlin aches to spar. Would Eggsy prove to be a fair sparring partner? Loose limbs, graceful, adrenaline pumped smiles and bright eyes. Would she be agile and bendy still, after quitting gymnastics for so long? Merlin sure hopes she hasn't gotten rusty, but he should probably stop thinking about Eggsy in a split right now.


	2. The Little Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy in the water task.

Water floods the trainees' bunk as they were deep in sleep. Roxy proves to be more than capable, directing people to grab shower heads and push them through the u-bends of the toilets for air. Merlin almost cracks up at Eggsy's exasperated "Has anyone tried the bloody door?".

Eggsy struggles with the door for two seconds, before deciding to give up. The water pressure is too great to open the door inwards anyways.

Eggsy tries to drag Amelia over to the other trainees on her way across the room. As per the script though, Amelia should not be able to survive this stage, so she struggles as if unable to swim, dragging Eggsy back. Roxy and surprisingly, Charlie, abandon their perch to come help Eggsy move Amelia over to the toilets. Roxy takes the time to force some air into Amelia's mouth with her own before resuming the drag. Amelia has no choice to survive this round. Rare, but not unheard of at this stage in their trial. Well, Amelia simply will have to extend her stay for another few weeks.

Eggsy doesn't stop at the toilets and wait it out though. They all watch as Eggsy bypass other trainees, draw up to the mirror, checking with her fingertip if the mirror is indeed two-way as she suspected. Good girl. He can feel Harry's silent approval next to him as they watch. Eggsy's long blond hair floats in a halo behind her as Eggsy reels back to throw momentum into her punch at the mirror. Her frail wrists look utterly breakable, unable to make even a crack in the glass. Merlin's breath catches in his throat as he realizes what a sight Eggsy resembles, shimmery pale skin in the water, banging at the glass - a mermaid in a tank. Her lungs should be screaming for air soon, marine training or not.

Merlin should have known Eggsy is anything but helpless. Anchoring herself at the top of the mirror frame, Eggsy put her legs together and swings forward. The water slows down her movements considerably, but not enough to stop Eggsy from breaking the mirror. The trainees flood into the room in an undignified heap. 

Eggsy's even paler in the harsh fluorescent light, chest heaving. Merlin cannot bring himself to look away. The moment before her huge eyes came into focus, Eggsy's face is open, fragile, relieved. Her plump lips are slightly parted still, holding the secrets Merlin wants whispered into his skin. How one so fragile can be so strong, Merlin does not know. All he knows in that moment is a sudden overwhelming urge to wrap his hands around Eggsy's wrists, around her ankles, around her waist. He wants to cradle her close, whispers the secrets of his own strength into her skin. His little mermaid.

He ignores the way her eyes seek out Harry's as soon as they focus. A minute nod from Harry for his approval, and Eggsy lights up. The girl perks up whenever his dear friend so much as breathes in the same room as her.

"Good job on spotting the mirror, Eggsy." 

Her startled eyes met his for a second too long, and Merlin realizes his slip. His professional conduct should dictate him calling her by her last name, or first name at most. She darts a quick look to Harry, noting his relaxed pose around Merlin, and draws her conclusion of their closer than colleague relationship. Her tensed muscles relax minutely.

He berates them for teamwork, and Eggsy's eyes catch on to his in surprise again. Oh, precious, precious Eggsy. Used to being dispensable and left to fend for herself. Distrust in authority figures who are quick to dismiss her for circumstances of her upbringing beyond her control. Eggsy looks at him with something marginally warmer, and dare he say, shyly trusting. The warmth burns hot in the pits of his stomach. Merlin doesn't look away until Charlie quips at Eggsy for spotting two way mirrors and holding her breath. 

Eggsy is unperturbed.

"Wouldn't you like to know how much longer I can hold my breath?" she glances at him sideways with a hint of mirth at the corner of her lips, bright eyes shining.

Charlie looks away quickly and snorts something weak in her direction.

"I was in the marines, idiot." Merlin doesn't care for the way Charlie looks back at her, something newly discovered in his gaze that lasts a second too long.

"I didn't know you were in the marines," Roxy comments.

"I didn't finish training."

Eggsy offers no explanation, and Roxy seems to expect none. They smile at each other the way girls with mutual secrets do. Let it never be said that the Roxy girl doesn't have an eye for hidden gems.

Merlin can feel Eggsy's eyes on his back as he walks away beside Harry. The warm weight of her tentative trust settles between his shoulder, and Merlin doesn't bother to try and suppress the smile on his lips. 

Harry raises an eyebrow at the tiniest spring in his steps once they are out of sight from the trainees. "Good lung capacity, huh?" 

The old bugger may not let him live this down, but Merlin can't bring himself to care. "Like you didn't notice, old fool."

If Harry's answering smile is a bit wishful, they do not mention it.


	3. What's your name, Merlin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy setting the bar because she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no actual knowledge of gymnastics or obstacle running. Would love to know what you guys think though!
> 
> I'm trying to explore the person that Eggsy already is by the time she joins Kingsman training, and it may involve darker themes. This was definitely hinted at in the movie. I'd love to hear any suggestions with what kind of experience you think girl!Eggsy may have gone through growing up the way she did.

The morning of the third day, the trainees gather for an obstacle course at the back of the Kingsman HQ. Eggsy is easily the tiniest of all the recruits, swimming in her tac gear and armour. Her wrists look incredibly pale and tiny next to her rifle. Merlin gets brief flashes of wrapping his own hands around them but shakes them off quickly for the sake of all the recruits. Apart from Digby and Rufus, not even Charlie teases her about her build. Anyone her size who can bounce on her feet in 40 pounds of gear deserves respect.

 

Eggsy starts swinging her rifle with her hands in a dizzying game. Merlin draws the line when she starts tossing it into the air.

 

"That gun is no toy, Eggsy."

 

"It sure doesn't feel like one, Merlin. Much bigger." she winks at him cheekily.

 

"There is a reason you brought your puppies today. I hope that you all have started training them." Eggsy raised one delicate blond eyebrow at that. Merlin knows she's been cuddling the damn pug this whole weekend. Take that Eggsy.

 

The trainees starts their obstacle run with their dogs hot on their heels. Merlin smothers his smile into his mug of coffee back in the lab as Eggsy actually pulls her gun on the ridiculously small JB. She gets a taste of what her eyes look like when she gazes up at Harry. If Merlin secretly saves an image of Eggsy with JB tucked inside the front of her uniform, no one needs to know. Well, he figures Harry will find out somehow and save a copy for himself. Sneaky bastard.

 

Eggsy's resilience improves dramatically over a matter of days. Merlin likes the way she moves her body - efficient, but somehow graceful; straining, but still poised to leap and fight if necessary. Her marine training possibly contributed to that - it's not only running, after all. One has to constantly stay on guard around hostile terrains. If Merlin gets the idea of throwing in sudden ambush scenarios into the obstacle course just from watching Eggsy, well, Merlin will never tell.

 

* * *

 

Two weeks into Eggsy's training, they found Professor Arnold back at Imperial University with nary a scratch on him. Another nightcap was squeezed into the schedule for him and Harry. Lancelot has sacrificed his life to save this person, and he's running wild and free while Lancelot lies cold on an autopsy table, stitched together down the middle.

 

Merlin is wrecked as the medical staff gets Harry out of the taxi that he managed to throw himself in before losing consciousness. The glasses picked up the increasing heat signal in Arnold's head, but Harry did not have enough time to move himself back or find cover in such close proximity. Merlin should have known something was wrong the moment Arnold became fearful rather than just uncomfortable at the line of questioning.

 

Eggsy turns halfway around to face him when Merlin steps into the trainee dorm. Her eyes twinkle.

"Looking fine, guv'nor."

"Eggsy, I need you to come with me."

 

Merlin almost had to physically brace himself at the slowly crumbling look on Eggsy's face. Eggsy unsurprisingly has a sixth sense for losses and misfortunes, it seems.

 

"I'm afraid I have some bad news. Harry has been injured in a mission."

 

"What happened to him? Where is he? Is he okay?" Eggsy holds her breath to staunch her tears. Merlin can taste the salt anyway.

 

"He has been exposed to an unknown substance in a close range explosion. His vitals are stable but he remains in a coma."

 

Merlin stands close behind as Eggsy visibly composes herself outside of Harry's room in the medical wing. He finds himself putting his hand behind her neck the same way he's seen Harry do when she shivered after the water test. The tremors in her body seem to taper off. Something hot burns in Merlin's stomach when he realizes just how tiny Eggsy's neck feel under his hand, breakable if not for the steely bones underneath. Eggsy stands tall, bracing herself to see Harry behind the door. Merlin is surprised to draw comfort from the hard set of her shoulders. Harry will have to make it through.

 

* * *

 

Merlin finds himself watching Eggsy in her language training. Since it's the skill that benefits from more time to practice, trainees begin learning foreign languages almost immediately. They get to pick by preferences, encouraged to have practice partners, but not allowed to have more than three people learning the same languages. The measure is to ensure that there is a diverse range of language skill sets amongst the active agents.

 

Roxy is already fluent in French, Iranian and Spanish. She and Eggsy both decide to learn Russian. Eggsy, ever the achiever, also goes for German at the same time. He watches as Charlie, with his nose up in the air, goads Eggsy into practicing German, in which he is already fluent, with him. Well, trading barbs in German is more the case.

 

"What's that rotten pronunciation, Eggy? No wonder why you're only subjecting your dog to it."

"Ye up for some competition?" Eggsy arched one delicate eyebrow.

 

And thus begins Eggsy's routine with Roxy and Charlie, who's also learning Chinese. "Chinese. How plebian. Looking to speak it with a French accent?" quips Eggsy. "Superiority is in character, no matter the pursuits," grumbles Charlie. Merlin is sure, as is Charlie, that JB specifically choose Charlie's shoes to urinate in the one time the pup does anyone's shoes in the dorm.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy starts reading Russian children's books to Harry in the medical wing when she is free from practice. Not that he can blame her. He understands the sentiment - she must not want Harry to wake up alone. He finds himself working on the work he can afford to do away from the labs in the vicinity as well. Merlin has never imagined Russian would sound so comforting, having always found it slightly harsh on other men's tongue. Maybe it is the way Eggsy speaks - like an idle conversation, patiently awaiting Harry's answer whenever he is ready to. Harry would appreciate knowing this - so he uses the excuse to record the audio with his glasses. The picture of Eggsy perching on a comfortable armchair that she has dragged in for this purpose, relaxed and basking in the sun, though, he'd like to keep for himself.

 

As the physical portion of her tests intensifies though, Eggsy is forced to spend more time in the gym. The trainees are allowed to modify the smaller exercise rooms on the premise for practice purposes, and Merlin is not surprised to find that Eggsy has modelled her space to look like a small jungle of uneven bars in varying heights and position.

 

"It's good to learn how to catch in mid-air. Less exciting than when I do parkour though, but I hardly imagine Arthur would approve of me monkey-swinging myself down the wall of the mansion," Eggsy winks when she finds him at the door. Her individual meeting with the head of the knights has not gone well. Her accent has put a frown on Arthur's face within the first greetings. Merlin has expected this, knowing how elitist the old fox would be, but still feel rankled nonetheless. The old coot couldn't pull his head out of his ass to see that with no formal training, Eggsy easily rivals the exhausted efforts of Roxy and Charlie, the other two best candidates. Merlin will see to it that Eggsy can rub her competence like a piece of creamy cake in Arthur's nose before this ordeal is over.

 

"You know, back in middle school, I did gymnastics right?"

 

Merlin merely raises an eyebrow.

 

"Of course you do. Merlin is _the_ warlock, after all. I bet it's your real name."

 

The cheek on this girl.

 

"Anyways, I loved the bars and the balance beam the most. The beam because it's easy to practice on my own after school. The bars because it feels like flying when I'm in between the catches. So much momentum you'd feel as if you could fly. I'd have to take the tube to a school with an actual gymnastics coach to have them spot me for some of the difficult releases. Might be dangerous if I lose grip and fly face first into the ground. There was this coach who'd always say, "Chest out, Eggsy. You will get nowhere with a weak salute." Chest out."

 

"Do you want me to? Spot for you I mean." Merlin tries to make it casual. Just standing in for Harry while he's out of commission, he tells himself.

 

"You're sure you can catch me?" smiles Eggsy after a beat too long for her attempt at the regular level of cheekiness.

 

"I'd like to."

 

Eggsy leaps to catch the bar, throwing another smile at him over her shoulder. It was the same smile, but somehow infinitely warmer and alive, damn twinkle and all. Merlin would like to deny that he may have preen a little inside. Only a little.

 

"It's Alistair."

 

Eggsy's smile is nothing short of blinding.


	4. Vetiver and Tobacco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin teaches Eggsy to shave with a straight razor. Uncomfortable issues from her past comes back to haunt Eggsy.

Merlin is busy checking Harry's vitals as per everyday ritual when Eggsy blasts through the door. Her hair is dripping onto a shivering JB in her arms.

 

"Took JB for a midnight swim?" Merlin can see Eggsy's hackles raising.

 

"For fuck's sake, why are they such pricks, Merlin? All I ask for is peace to mind my own business, while they mind theirs. Who the fuck wakes up at 2am to pour water on a person and a tiny puppy anyway? Nutters, them lot."

 

Merlin is already half way to the linen closet in the corner.

 

"Language, Eggsy."

 

"You knew what you signed up for when you got me. Who would be able to resist me if I have a posh accent to go with my perfect personality?"

 

"I could give you more miles on your morning obstacle run. Might as well give you a perfect physique to go with that flawless personality."

 

Eggsy catches the towels he throws at her, childishly pushing her tongue out. She swaddles JB up into a cute bundle, cooing softly at him.

 

"Calm down, guv'nor. I'm only human. Speaking of species, do you not sleep? A warlock and a vampire? Tell me you keep your three pretty brides in some broom closet in this place during the day."

 

Merlin raises an eyebrow at her. He hopes his face is as serious as he absolutely feels inside. Judging by the way Eggsy cracks up, he isn't as successful as he thinks. Both human and dog look at him in mirth (is that a mocking look he sees in JB's not-adorable squished face?) and Merlin cuts himself some slack. He has always been a dog person. And an Eggsy person. Eggsy is basically a puppy.

 

"Is Harry getting any better?"

 

"Slowly. His body is recovering fine. All we can do is wait till he wakes up. God knows  your mentor likes be fashionably late to everything. It makes sense he'd be late to his own recovery."

 

"He's always had such a flare for dramatics." Eggsy smiles fondly down at Harry. Her fingers pause on the beard on Harry's cheeks, face pinched.

 

"Do you think he'd pitch a fit when he wakes up to find a jungle on his face?"

 

"You can shave him."

 

"I bet he shaves himself the posh way anyways. Whatever that may be." Eggsy mutters after a thoughtful pause.

 

"I could show you."

 

"Aren't you the person who taught us five ways to kill someone with a paperclip? You sure you trust me with a razor blade at his throat?"

 

"A straight razor, Eggsy. You may practice on me."

 

Eggsy looks sharply at him then for a few beats too long than Merlin is used to.

 

"Unless you have a beard of your own to practice on that I have yet to see."

 

"I'm sure you can still kill me with a blade on your throat anyways." The wench winks at him. Someone really needs to look into whether one's face may start developing asymmetrically from winking way too often.

 

"Come here an hour before you start. If you learn fast you can probably get down to shaving Harry." Lucky bastard. Deep in a coma for the last two months and still gets more female attention than Merlin does.

 

* * *

 

"What smell is this?" Eggsy murmurs as she massages shaving oil into his jaws and throat. Merlin reminds himself this is a purely instructional experience.

 

"Vertiver and tobacco."

 

"You mean to tell me you won't smoke but want to smell like cigarettes anyways?"

 

"One of these days, Eggsy, we will drill some taste into you. Even if I have to hold you down and pour it down your throat."

 

"I look forward to participating in this singular bondage experience with you," affect Eggsy with an impressive rendition of Roxy's refined accent. Merlin wonders if Eggsy is just naturally inclined towards instinctive flirting or if she is doing it for his sake. Better not dwell on that. He is still in charge of her training.

 

"You're sure opening up to me. First I find out you own a t-shirt, and now you're also a dungeon master on top of wizard-vampire?"

 

"Someone has to keep you on your toes. Enough with the oils. Warm the shaving cream between your hands and apply it to the skin."

 

"I like your stubble Merlin. Tickles. Tell me, do you use your stubbles to scratch your hands sometimes?" Merlin focuses on the entirely too distracting sensation of her fingers on his skin instead. He does not feel her touch directly, separated as he is from her through the thick layer of foam. Something low burns in the pits of his stomach, whether at the vulnerability of exposing his neck to someone else for the first time in a very long time, or just his innards turning to mush at her fingertips, he doesn't really know. Eggsy's eyes look blue from his angle below her, and Merlin cannot find it in himself to care.

 

"Hold the blade like this," he demonstrates to Eggsy. "Hold it at angle no bigger or smaller than 30 degrees from my skin. Shave in the direction of the hair first. You'll shave a second time in the opposite direction to get all the undergrowth afterwards."

 

Merlin holds his breathe as Eggsy shaves up his neck lightly. The scrape of the razor on his skin should be a comforting sound. His insides are in knots though, tied around her nimble little fingers. Eggsy caresses the clear skin behind her strokes, reaffirming that she has not nicked him perhaps, or soothing away the friction from the blade.

 

Eggsy bends close to catch the last of a tricky spot under his chin, and her eyes catch on his. Gratefulness - for having trusted her with a blade to his throat. Fascination - with an unfamiliar part of a man's routine, perhaps. Something warm simmers low in her eyes, and in his throat as well. The feeling is, Merlin is surprised to find, welcomed. Oh - oh. Merlin is in love. His iron self control slams down over his limbs before he could do something stupid like reach out to touch her. He can feel her breaths, though, searing into his skin like a brand.

 

"Done. What do you think Merlin? Did I groom you well?"

 

"Adequate for a first time, kid."

 

"You mean excellent job, Eggsy. Or was it "bloody well done" that you said?"

 

"You're floating above the ground, Eggsy. Get back down here and get started on Harry."

 

"Sir, yes sir."

 

Merlin turns away as Eggsy tenderly sets a hot towel on Harry's face. He watches enough to know she doesn't touch Harry the same way she does him. Eggsy is shy, infinitely more careful and tense. An uncomfortable sensation like jealousy flares up so fast Merlin is dizzy from the force of it. He understands though, that Merlin and Harry are different things to Eggsy. To be held in utter admiring affection by such a magnificent woman is an honor.

 

Merlin focuses on his tablet and morning tea. This moment is private, between Eggsy and Harry.

 

* * *

 

Eggsy's throat is out of commission from taking a punch in the neck from Charlie. She is still pinch-faced from letting him get one on her in hand-to-hand that afternoon. Merlin has to admit, Charlie's brand of brutal speed and clean, focused movements may give Eggsy's fluid acrobatics on a good day. Eggsy is already working on making the connections between her movements faster and more unpredictable.

 

What this means is that there is no Russian folk stories for Harry and him today. Eggsy looks bored out her mind, trying to get JB to play fetch to no avail. The menace of a pup is a self-satisfied cat with a puppy face. Downright evil.

 

"Eggsy, your pup is a disgrace to the dog species. Come over here and make yourself useful, lass."

 

Eggsy puts up a token pout for the insult to her dog ("Oi, I'll have you know JB can detect when the kitchen serves salmon from a mile out.") and plops herself into the chair next to his desk (another one she drags in for the purpose of crowding his space).

 

"Put these earrings on."

 

She fumbles with the small diamond studs a bit. He moves in to put them on for her, hoping his exasperated sighs are as exasperated as they are meant to be.

 

Eggsy is uncharacteristically shy, face flushing slightly and looking down at his sweater. Someone help him. Eggsy is shy.

 

"What do these do?"

 

"How about you try to figure what they do first?"

 

Eggsy looks at him questioningly.

 

"Just because you've met mostly men at Kingsman doesn't mean we're an all-boy club here. Female agents need gadgets too. It's important to test how civilians react to the gadgets, in case of loss during missions. One can never be too careful."

 

"Tell. Me. You. Have. Exploding. Lipsticks."

 

Merlin has always known that Eggsy is as much a menace as her pup. Eggsy does figure out what the earrings are for, though, after 20 minutes. She drops one of them into water and realizes that it dissolves.

 

"Is this some kind of poison?"

 

"Amnesiac agent."

 

"Right, because ladies do not wear big watches. I remember Harry's. But doesn't this give ladies a disadvantage though, since you have to trick targets into drinking it."

 

"Well, a lot of the ladies are involved in honey pot missions, though. This does not tend to prove an obstacle."

 

"Do we get to meet any of them for training? Why haven't you made us girls dart-shooting bracelets then, just in case? You have people like me and Roxy signing up for the job. Don't tell me all Lancelot will get to do is honeypots if either of us gets the job."

 

"That's a fair point," Merlin concedes.

 

"Work your magic guv'nor. I like moonstones." Cheeky wench.

 

* * *

 

The next part of their training is tracking targets. The trainees are overtly put out. Green behind the ears kids has not learned that a spy's job is ninety percent following targets, nine percent hoping something interesting will happen, and one percent grenade-hurling, guns-blazing action. Oh well.

 

The night before, they have been briefed on the nature of the training module. They are to blend in the crowd to follow a young target involved in operations of concern. Losing the target, getting discovered by the target, attracting attention from civilians, and you get a strike. Kingsman has learned over the years that this is not a skill that comes with the recruits, so they give them ample practice before failing them out of the race.

 

Charlie and the goons dressed too posh for the run down neighborhood that they have been warned the target would likely wander into. They stood out like a sore thumb and lost Bedivere in five minutes. Well, Charlie shed the sports jacket immediately and was able to tail the knight for another two blocks.

 

Roxy is spotting a public school girl uniform. Not a bad idea, but her body language screams of an age and experience far beyond that of a high schooler. She loses Bedivere another three blocks further than Charlie.

 

Eggsy has a slight advantage, being familiar with rough neighborhoods. This gives her an edge in blending with crowd, but tailing an active agent undetected is still a feat. Merlin almost has to physically shakes himself when he saw her with the other trainees that morning. She is dressed in her dubiously-employed, girl-from-the-estates attire from the first time he saw her, complete with disheveled hair and kohl-rimmed eyes. Roxy glares at her half-heartedly but Eggsy is already offering to teach her how to do the getup some time later.

 

The thing is, Eggsy has a magnetic presence. Even with a baggy t shirt and haphazardly put together, she still attracts attention. Merlin can tell she is once again getting used to the blatant attention of the men on the streets. She was uprooted from these parts to train with Kingsman for months. A gang of guys in flashy hoodies and snapbacks stop her on the sidewalk to offer "a good time". Merlin is blinded for a moment by how vehemently he wants to snap the wrists on these guys. Eggsy, though, Eggsy is stunned for a moment too long.

 

"Get out of my way. I've got bus'ness to take care of. Look, don't give me trouble."

 

"We're not looking to give you trouble. Just admiring a pretty lady 's all. Oi, have I seen you before? Used to serve at Danny's down by the quay."

 

Eggsy turns uncomfortable very fast.  
 

"Fuck off. Right now."

 

"Just asking if ye'd still take me out back for a good time. Ye still work there? My mates say ye're picky, but hey, ye're pretty. Wouldn't mind getting overcharged for some time with you."

 

Eggsy's already lost Bedivere, and Merlin does not want anyone to know about the encounter.

 

"Retreat, Eggsy. I will deal with this." Merlin is relieved the other recruits have already rendezvoused where they started. He would deal with this himself.

 

Eggsy does not turn up to check on Harry in the medical wing that night. Merlin doesn't mind. He's got a few bones to break on the other side of town anyways.


	5. The World At Your Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eggsy coos at her guns and offers Merlin a simple solution to his problems. And hands other recruits' asses to them as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my dear LadyOrange for making me feel worthwhile putting my thoughts and ideas out for the world to see. I hope you like it!

Eggsy begins coming to visit Harry at odd hours for the next few days, and no longer stays for any stretch of time. Merlin finds himself missing her voice and the gentle curl of her tongue around Russian words. He focuses his efforts on his latest endeavor outside of work hours to occupy himself, though.

 

Weapon training begins to intensify for the recruits. They start out with stationary target shooting, which prove simple enough for a group of people recruited out of the military, or with impressive military training. The look of pure reminiscent joy on Eggsy's face makes something clench in his gut. Merlin promises to himself to put that look on her face more often. His feelings turn less innocent quickly, though, as he watches Eggsy doing the actual shooting. He feels only slightly ashamed at the sudden tightness in his trousers watching Eggsy stare intensely down the barrel at the empty soda cans they are using as targets. Charlie, after all, is having a harder time hiding his discomfort in his trainee jumpsuit two lanes over. Roxy is smirking wildly at him from her position sandwiched between Eggsy and Charlie. Eggsy's first round of shots hit the 6 cans, but inconsistent in bullet entry position. Her second round, though, is emptied in roughly the same position on one can.

 

Merlin finds himself turned on at the sheer magnificence of Eggsy's marksmanship - the singular focus, the unwavering hold on her heavy rifle, the sharp primal satisfaction in her eyes at a the target in front of her. Merlin wonders what it would be like, being at the focus of such dangerous attention. The deadly line of her body as she manipulates the weapon like a machine gun whisperer the likes of which he has rarely seen in field agents with years of experience on her fills him with heat. The fact that Eggsy can take care of herself, can shoot the last breath out of some evil bastard or another at the touch of a trigger arouses him more than he would like to admit.

 

"Where did that come from, Eggy eh? Did you say you served in the Marines?" says Digby as he slinks up behind her. Eggsy's face tightens, but keeps calm and annihilates the bull's eye with the next round. Roxy glares at Digby, but is not comfortable with bring up Eggsy's much-avoid stint in the Marines either.

 

"Digby, how are you doing there? Hmmm are you here solely to prove that the Special Forces' training is lagging behind the Marines these days? Stop embarrassing yourself." Charlie steps right into Digby's personal space. The latter is visibly uncomfortable and trying hard to hold on to his composure and Charlie makes it a point not to put down his rifle. Merlin approves.

"Shameless male posturing, Charlie. Wonder if I'll do better if I put your photo up for a target?" Eggsy finally takes off her earmuffs to address him. Her eyes are slightly too bright, which seems to make Charlie speechless.

 

"Someone has to uphold standards around her. Or set them in my case," Charlie turns suspiciously pink for a few seconds before finally wrestling his blush under control. He leaves quickly as the other recruits clear out. Merlin aches a little at the way Eggsy watches him go. He knows the look all too well now on her face - the look of someone is taken aback that someone wants to take care of her. He is determined to turn take the surprise out of those eyes. Maybe this is what Harry feels, what Charlie feels, when they look at Eggsy - the urge to lay everything the world has to offer at her feet. Merlin knows he is already there, ready to kneel if she would let him. He wants to be allowed the privilege to take care of Eggsy, to be able to love and pamper the deadly exquisite creature that can make the world kneel at her feet anyways.

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy is practicing shooting at moving targets while running an obstacle terrain when he walks up behind her in the yard. She set up the obstacle course that runs parallel to the range of targets several hundred meters away. Eggsy, in her usual striving fashion, is doing an admirable job of recreating a simulation of real-life conditions. He ought to show this area to other active agents, who know what it is like running up and downstairs, over bodies and furniture with blazing guns. Maybe they'd learn to be more precise with their weapons. Kingsman is rich, but Merlin is not made of special-round bullets and custom grenades.

 

"What's up, Merlin? Has anyone told you that that shade of green brings out your eyes? No, I bet people have drowned in them, my fair tech-wizard." Eggsy looks anywhere but his eyes, babbling to fill the silence in a poor mimicry of her usual easy flirting.

 

"Overkill, Eggsy. You got a minute, lass?"

 

"Depending what for. Do I get a go with a grenade launcher and actual grenades?" Someone shares a flare for explosion with her mentor and his best friend.

 

"No, but you get something out of this. I want you to test this." Merlin puts the project he has been working on for the last few weeks on the table.

 

"A laptop battery? Not sure where to plug it in, C3PO. I'm not R2D2." Eggsy replies cheekily.

 

"Did you or did you not just call me a wizard? Open it up." Merlin sighs exasperatedly. Or rather, he hopes it comes off so. Inside, his heart beats faster in anticipation of her reaction.

 

"A submachine gun? A foldable machine gun? You're the guv'nor, Merlin," whispered Eggsy. The look on her face borderlines piety.

 

"I'm going to need you to test it for complexity of assembly, reassembly, discharge speed, and accuracy. Consider yourself a preliminary development tester."

 

Eggsy takes apart his creation with little trouble.

 

"The recoil spring is very light. And the gun itself is not too substantial. That's not too much accuracy for long range, then?"

 

"No, unless we have lighter bullets at much faster speeds." Merlin replies, watching Eggsy closely all the while.

 

"And knowing you, I'll have these magical bullets to test long range tomorrow?" says an excited Eggsy. Gods she looks like a puppy. Merlin's entire chest alights.

 

"I request The Overcoat in exchange. Tomorrow afternoon?"

 

"Gogol? Bleak, Merlin. Bleak."

 

Just as Merlin is getting ready to leave, Eggsy's words stop him in his tracks.

 

"Since when did Kingsman agents need long-range weapons with such an emphasis on less recoil and lighter weight that we need special rounds for it? I understand the use of unique weaponry is a potential risk if they are recovered?"

 

"Is that a question, Eggsy?"

 

"No, the question is, why did you spend weeks on a weapon for me? A custom weapon." Eggsy's gaze is merciless, daring him to look away.

 

"Because you may need it. You are a promising sniper, Eggsy."

 

"Do you really believe that I will make it through to a point where I'd need this, Merlin? A month ago, I was working two jobs, running drugs in between, picking Johns up from my job at the pub. Do you honestly think that I will beat these people to be Lancelot? Stop wasting your efforts on me because I may be working on my back again in no time at all. I'm a whore, Merlin."

 

Eggsy is almost hysterical. Her eyes swim green in unshed tears, red rims cutting deep at Merlin's sanity.

 

"Eggsy, are you saying that Harry did not know what he was doing when he picked you as his candidate? He owes your father his life, but he would not proposed you to Kingsman if you don't have what it takes. I am giving you this gun because I know that you have the abilities it takes for you to one day get to use it. Do you question my judgement?"

 

Eggsy stays silent, still staring at him.

 

"Eggsy, what you did before Kingsman - the men you slept with for money. Do you want to talk about it? Do you want to tell me why you did it? I do not have a need to hear, but if you have a need to tell, I want to hear it."

 

Eggsy looks at him for the longest time. Merlin feels the weight of her utter trust in that moment, like all that time ago in the flooded dorms. It has been a month, but for him, it has been a lifetime since he has known this Eggsy. The Eggsy who lights up a room when she steps in, who reads Russian children's books to him and Harry, who replaces his coffee with a hazelnut concoction that he has come to love.

 

She breaks her silence.

 

"I was 16. It was stupid. Dean started looking at me - that way. His gang too. I knew what girls in that neighborhood were good for, I had to get out of there. He would start to not give mom any money for food. She couldn't get any other money - he'd got her hooked up on alcohol and drugs. She'd be so out of it all the time she quit work. And when mom'd ask for money, he'd look straight at me. I knew I had to start making money for him somehow, or he would force me into it whoring my worth of the money. So I offered to run drugs for him. It wasn't hard - I was a girl, I was young, I didn't look like much, I didn't get caught. But then it wasn't enough. I refused to run them in the school area when Dean wanted to expand, so he'd made me whip it up some other way. I knew what he'd had in mind, so I started picking guys out at the pub. Make sure they know they could get a good time when I pick up the tips, that kind of thing. At least I get to choose who."

 

Merlin's heart breaks at the way her voice holds strong to the end. This magnificent creature is stronger than he or Harry could ever have imagined when they read her files. Between having an idea of what she had to do, Merlin never thought too much of why Eggsy made the choices she did - because there was hardly any at all, like she told Harry back in the pub at the beginning of all of this. Merlin wants to hold her, sees red at the thought of Dean and the vile men who took advantage of his Eggsy. This Eggsy who refuses to break, who wears people's judgment of her like her loud clothing and rough accent.

 

"Eggsy, I want you to know that the choices you had to make under the limits of the circumstances were certain no faults, much less of yours. No one has the right to judge you for them. Not Harry, not me. I'm proud that you are where you are right now. I respect the things you did and the places you have been in life. They make you the creature standing in front of me right now, who can put together a C8 Carbine in 50 seconds. They make you sharper, smarter than folks who have not had to spend their lives trying to survive. If you feel uncomfortable about the exchanges you've had with men in the past, I imagine you should know that Kingsman agents are involved in more than shoot-and-blow-up missions - there are recons, honeypots. It is no different - using your body to gain the objective. Honeypots or sex, you do it for your cause - for other people. I'm proud of you, lass."

 

"Merlin, you posh git. You can't say something like that to me." chokes out Eggsy.

 

"Like what, Eggsy?" Merlin hopes he does not sound as overwhelmed as he feels. He is thirty years her senior. He is her training officer. He needs to compose himself. Fast.

 

He knows it's a losing battle, though, as Eggsy takes slow steps towards him. The traitor that is his brain chooses this damned moment to take note of the grace of her movements like he he did when she first walked into his presence. His throat closes up and Merlin feels flustered, for the first time in who knows how many years.

 

"Like you care about me. Do you, Merlin?"

 

"I am older than your father, Eggsy."

 

"Do you?"

 

"I am your superior."

 

"Colleague if I make Lancelot. Are there rules against fraternization?"

 

"No, but that's beside the point," Merlin tries to sound resolute.

 

"No, Merlin. The point is, do you care about me?"

 

"Yes." For all the thousand things Merlin can say about Eggsy, how frighteningly competent she is and how hard that makes him fall, Merlin cannot walk away when she looks at him like she is right now. He is her target, locked and ready for what, he does not really know. It terrifies him and ignites his blood at the same time.

 

"Good, I do too. Care about you, Merlin."

 

"Alistair." Oh God, what a mush Merlin turns out to be, super secret spy and tech wizard and all. Eggsy inches infinitely closer, and he can feel her presence all the way down to his bone. It feels like Merlin has answered a question Eggsy has not asked aloud, but was in want of an answer anyway. Merlin's limbs shake with something like anticipation, or maybe madness is a better description. She looks up at him, wicked smile but eyes open, intimately vulnerable and utterly arresting. Her warm exhale on his chin awakens some instinct Merlin has long forgotten to use, his arms finding her trim waist. He barely manages to compose himself enough not to pull her up against his own body. Eggsy does the rest of the work for him, pulling herself to fit into his frame with her fingers twisted up in his sweater. Her touch burns him through the layers of clothing between them.

 

"Alistair, do you look at me the way I think you've been looking at me?"

 

"Inappropriately, you mean? I think I've already answered that question," murmured Merlin into the crown of Eggsy's head. The scents of mint and lavender in her hair hit him with all the intensity of train, and Merlin feels more of his restraint falling away. This is what they mean, he thought, when people say "like a moth to a flame".

 

He forces himself to choke out the last of his rationality, "Eggsy, if you do something right now, I will not be able to continue as your training officer. There needs to be a fair, unbiased judge for your progress."

 

"Let there be one. Or more. Did you not say agents have down time, too? Why don't you make all agents part of the judging panels? Make the progress reports and videos available to everyone?"

 

Merlin lets out his delighted chuckles into Eggsy's hair.

 

"Trust you to come up with a solution to something I've been thinking about for months in seconds." His brilliant, underestimated Eggsy.

 

"Months, ey, Alistair? It wasn't just seconds either, on my part."

 

The unbridled delight in Eggsy's eyes leaves him undone. Merlin can do nothing but wrap his arms around her finally and bury his face in the junction between her neck and her shoulder. The smell of Eggsy, the feel of Eggsy goes straight to his head.

 

"So, can we fraternize yet, or are we going to have to file forms for that first?"

 

"Curb the cheek, lass. You know I can shell out other kinds of punishment than increased exercise load if I'm no longer your training officer."

 

The slow smirk that blossoms on Eggsy's face makes Merlin blind with lust for a moment.

 

"What kind are we talking about, sir?" Merlin does not think he misheard the hitch in her breath on the last word. His hand on her hips tighten almost to the point of bruising. It takes something of an enormous amount of effort to keep himself from lowering his lips to touch hers. Now is not the time yet.

 

"Patience, Eggsy. A gentleman keeps his secrets. Now get back to your work. Your aiming with the 9mm can do some work." Eggsy's fingertip feels like an electric spark on the back of his wrists as he passes by her. A touch so intimate, he feels it for days.

 

* * *

 

 

Now that Eggsy has given a solution to their problem, he sets out to put it to practice immediately. He pitches the idea of recusing himself from training the recruits to Arthur on the grounds of focusing his efforts on the mysterious case of Lancelot's death. The other knights are immediately reeled in, betting pools already started now that they each have a part in judging the recruits. After the footage of the infamous hand-to-hand session where Eggsy hands Charlie's ass to him on a platter with a deep split, a swift kick to the shin and some acrobatic maneuver that ends with her legs around his neck, while she is _blindfolded,_ Eggsy quickly becomes an underdog favorite. Merlin can tell this annoys Arthur to no end.

 

Efficient of a commander that Arthur can be, his prejudice against Eggsy for her class and manners are too great for him to pull his self-important head out of his ass. Merlin knows that Eggsy has the skills to make it to the end with little question, but expects Arthur to do his best to sabotage her. Entitled coot. The advantage of having the trainees' progress marked by agents whenever they get the downtime to look at footages is that Eggsy's prowess is undeniable. It will be hard to disqualify her on the basis of her skills on the field. On the other hand, this means that when Arthur sabotages her, all agents will be witness.

 

The answer comes to him one day while watching Eggsy trying to direct Digby and Hugo over the coms in their version of capture the flag.

 

Eggsy is the best sniper of them all, so she gets delegated the duty of spotter, putting her on high ground to cover her teammates. Digby, in his usual manners, refuses to obey Eggsy's order from her vantage point on top of the hill just overlooking the target area with the flag. Eggsy gets progressively agitated, as the other team led by Roxy will close in on them in no time. They know that a spotter would be on high ground to direct one to go for the flag, while another shadows this person from behind. They will sniff out Eggsy in no time, with the limited amount of hiding places on top of the hills with cover to boot.

 

"Eggy, it is suicidal to take the straight route to the flag. The other team will turn me to toast, or are you bloody stupid as you look?" Digby whispers harshly into the coms.

 

"If you run fast enough, you know Hugo can bloody cover you for the six seconds it takes. It'll take them about 2 seconds to notice you and start firing. They wouldn't be expecting you to take the direct route. Once the other team takes a shot, I will take them out within 3 seconds while you take cover under the bush 100 meters down the path. Then you go for the flag. Hurry the fuck up or they take me out first, coward. Fucking go."

 

Merlin watches her mounting frustration as she contemplates climbing a tree to buy herself more time before Roxy's team finds her. Once they spot her though, she would not have time to run.

 

Two shots rang out along with Eggsy's colorful fucks and hells and bloody knobs. Charlie has taken Eggsy out, while Roxy razes an entire strength of bush that Hugo and Digby were taking cover under. All practice shots, of course, so not much damage other than to their pride, and frustration as they will have to wash the color from the bullets out of their training gear before the next session tomorrow.

 

"Knew you'd look good in pink, Eggs,"  Charlie snickers blatantly at Eggsy as she tries to get the color out of her eyes. Merlin is sure Eggsy will wipe the floor with Charlie's ass later, and maybe with his face too. Charlie probably knows this too. The bloody masochist.

* * *

 

Eggsy is, as he expects, hanging around Harry's room as she vents her frustration.

 

"You should have seen it, Harry. What a bloody prick that Digby was. The dickhead. I was the person with the bloody vantage point, for fuck's sake."

 

Her rant dies out gradually as she finishes the account to an unresponsive Harry.

 

"Wake up soon, Harry. I can whoop their asses now the way you did in that pub Harry. I'd do you proud, I promise. You're looking chirper today. Come back to us soon, will you?" Merlin catches the end of her caress on Harry's hand as he enters the room.

 

"Do you want to know what you did wrong today, Eggsy?"

 

"So you think it was my fault, too, do you Merlin?" The use of his codename rather than the fond, borderline breathless way she says Alistair gives him a good idea of how pissed Eggsy is.

 

"It is. In the sense that you failed to make them obey your orders. Not in your strategy."

 

Eggsy deflates into her armchair.

 

"What do you suggest I do? These fancy pants, momma sent me to boarding school as soon as I can walked types won't listen to a chav bird like me."

 

"Come with me to my lab." Eggsy perks right up as he mentions his personal lab at Kingsman, where she has not been allowed.

 

"Taking me to your lair, are you? Gonna experiment on me, oh fair wizard?" Her cheek is back full force.  Merlin can feel his headache forming. He is not in any way sighing fondly.


	6. A Wizard On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just shameless smut because I am Merwin trash. They've been dancing around each other for long enough already in my opinion, and now that Merlin is not a part of judging the trainees, here they are. This is very explicit. You have been cautioned.

Merlin takes Eggsy up the myriad sets of stairs in Kingsman HQ. The advantage to working in a mansion and heading your own division is that Merlin gets to set up his own lab space wherever he wants.

 

"When I said lair, Merlin, I didn't really mean lair, you know. It'll be real swell if you don't use me for guinea pig duty," Eggsy's eyes sparkle as she discovers the doorway into his lab, well hidden behind a tapestry in the larger sitting room they just crossed.

 

"You're too pretty for that, lass. This is it. Welcome to my humble abode. We've got some time today to go over your tactical command skills."

 

The look of awe on Eggsy's face warms Merlin down to his bones. Merlin is a territorial creature - he has never allowed anyone in this space but Harry, who insistently followed Merlin around for an entire month to figure out where he disappears to when he is between missions. Merlin sometimes does not feel up to making his trip home after a 30-hour bender with only a few hours of break before he is back on, and there are only so many ways one can cross the massive mansion undetected with a spy on one's tail, the best of them no less.

 

He feels oddly vulnerable, wondering if Eggsy likes what she sees. Having this delightful creature in his space does things to the possessive beast inside Merlin. It feels right to have the two things he value most in this vast mansion surround him - Eggsy and his thinking place.

 

Eggsy immediately goes for the bay window on the far side of the room, lounging back against a cushion with her legs curled under her.

 

"I claim this spot, bruv. Someone ought to report you for abuse of authority, claiming this space for yourself and hiding it within the most ostentatious sitting room on the property. And I've been in Arthur's that once. Is that on purpose, so no one feels tempted to use the room?"

 

"A gentleman never gives away his secrets, Eggsy."

 

"Not even to a lady?"

 

"A lady, no. You? Maybe."

 

"Are you calling into question my lady status, Alistair?" Eggsy puts her hands over her chest with a dramatic sigh, "I'm positively delighted."

 

"Didn't realize you were lady. I'm a spy, Eggsy. I know where your eyes were the whole time you followed me on the stairs."

 

"And what a sight that was. Very engaging," winks Eggsy.

 

"Got something stuck in your eye, lass?"

 

"Eyes. And that's gotta be you," Eggsy maintains eye contact the whole time as she approaches his desk. "Kiss me, bruv."

 

"Are you sure you want to do this? Eggsy, I need you to know that you deserve more than I can possibly offer," Merlin isn't sure if he can take her rejection with dignity at this point, but Eggsy does deserve more than a man twice her age with barely a life outside of his classified 14-hour work day.

 

"For whatever reason, Al, you think so much of me. When have I ever got what you think I deserve out of life, anyway? Let me have you. We've been over this more than enough time already. Come here. Kiss me. Now."

 

Merlin gets her pressed up against his desk so fast they are both left reeling. Eggsy's breaths come in short pants, her fists in his sweater. Their lips meet tenderly, tentative at first, then bold and firm with the pent up frustration from the past week of keeping away from jumping each other's bones. It wouldn't do to have Merlin resign from training officer then fucking one of his trainees into the ground the day after.

 

Eggsy's tongue is playful, licking lightly at the corner of his lips as if asking for entrance, and Merlin grants her just that. Her arms slide up his chest to grasp firmly at the back of his neck, pulling him down relentlessly into her kiss. For all that Merlin has her against the desk, she is in utter control. Merlin gasps into her mouth as all his blood rush south within a blink.

 

"Good gods, Eggsy. You little devious creature. My delightful girl."

 

Eggsy nibs sharply on his lower lip in warning, and Merlin realizes that he may be more of a masochist than he has been aware of.

 

"Not a girl, Alistair. A woman. You are going to bend me over this desk in a minute, and fuck me into it like a woman. I want you to keep your clothes on, and the glasses too. You can record if you want, you know. You're going to get your zipper, pull out your cock, and fuck deep into me. You're going to come inside, because we are both clean, I'm on birth control, and I want you to. And while you're busy doing that, I'm gonna kiss you and touch you like I wanted to do since you first stepped into my sight. Can I?"

 

Eggsy looks earnestly up at him, brutally straightforward in her request. Merlin is speechless at this point, sanity like a rubber band about to snap. He has to close his eyes against the onslaught of images.

 

"You should see yourself right now, Al. So bloody hot. Don't hold back. We can have the slow loving gentlemanly kind of sex you're no doubt capable of later, but right now I want us to fuck."

 

All his pretenses at control are hopelessly lost. Merlin allows himself to kiss her deeply with all of his fervor. The knowledge that Eggsy is more than capable of killing him in about eight ways just with her thighs alone almost leaves him undone. She pulls him in even closer with his tie, tightening the noose just so around his neck.  Merlin likes being at her mercy, he realizes. He can trust her to stop him before he goes too far, holds too tight, fucks too hard. Eggsy doesn't need a noose around his neck to stop him.

 

"Lass, you're so fucking beautiful. Watch you lie shooting on the ground all the fucking time. Want to turn you over onto your back and pin you down. Fuck you until you can't walk. Want to die in you."

 

Eggsy grabs him by the ass and pulls him into her. With her on her tiptoes, Merlin's dick is still the height of her waist. She puts her arms around him and climbs him like a fucking trees, the bloody wench. Merlin puts her on the edge of the desk, finally able to put enough distance between them to take a proper look at Eggsy's face. Eggsy's blond tresses are a mess under his fingers, her eyes half-lidded and pupils blown wide. Her chest heaves as Merlin wraps all of her hair around his hand at once, ensuring that no strands are pulled too tight in his fist. He pulls her head back slightly by the hair, waiting for her to protest.

 

"So fucking hot, Al. How can hair pulling be so fucking hot? Do everything you want to me. I can't wait. Now, please. Fuck. Please. Touch me," Eggsy's tone is begging, but her eyes are full of challenge. How has he ever thought he could resist?

 

"Take your clothes off for me, lass," Merlin uses all the composure he has left for the command.

 

Eggsy smiles at him in delight, somehow full of arousal and mischief at the same time. Merlin's heart is so full he wants to burst.

 

Eggsy unbuttons her trainee's uniform, sliding the sleeves down her arm and letting the fabric fall from her waist. Her upper body is exposed to him but for her practical sports bra. Her shoulders are slim, but broad, skin pale and dotted with adorable moles. Merlin wants to run his lips and tongue along the hollows above her collarbones, down the valley between her breasts. Eggsy unhooks her bra at the front, shrugging the fabric off her shoulders. A brief flash of uncertainty crosses her face, but Eggsy's shoulders hold resolutely back.

 

"Like what you see, Al?" She hedges boldly, somehow coming off shy and utterly charming in the same breath.

 

"Breath-taking, Eggsy. As usual." Eggsy beams at Merlin, and the full feeling inside him comes back full force.

 

Eggsy slides the uniform the rest of the way down her hips and off her feet, taking her boots off with them until she stands naked in front of him, save for her panties and socks. _Panda socks_.

 

"You should appreciate this. I wore the socks for you. Daisy has the same pair. Pandas are aces."

 

"And the panties?" Merlin eyes the lacy black scrap of fabric between Eggsy's long, lean legs. He lets himself take a full step back to appreciate them properly. By the gods, the girl's legs go on forever.

 

"Roxy's emergency stash. Didn't get to pack my gear for this trip, did I?"

 

"I take it you also wore them for me?"

 

 Eggsy looks back at him archly.

 

"Absolutely not. I wore them for me. So I can take them off. Like this." She demonstrates with her hands immediately, stepping out of them gracefully with her panda socks still on. The picture is so Eggsy for a moment that Merlin is caught between chuckling out loud or just stare at her like a besotted fool. He chooses the former.

 

"I like them. And the socks."

 

"You can have them. I told Roxy you might want them for keeps. I think she's fine with that. But I keep the socks. You buy your own if you want to match Daisy-Lady."

 

"I'm fine with that, my darling."

 

"So are you gonna stare all day, or are we gonna fuck, bruv?" deadpans Eggsy.

 

"I'm not the only one staring, my dear," murmurs Merlin into her neck.

 

Eggsy kisses him deeply as she opens his belt deftly and makes quick work of his button and fly. Her fingers tease his bulge over the cotton of his pants for several moments before reaching inside. Her palms are sinful, all gymnast's and guns' callouses around his cock. She pulls his length out, only pushing his pants below his balls before both her hands wrap around his cock again. She breathes harshly in his mouth before tearing her lips away to stare down at his throbbing member.

 

"Uncut, ey, Al? I want to taste it." The way Eggsy licks at her lips has his cock jump in her hands. Eggsy watches his face closely as she moves his foreskin back and forth experimentally a few times.

 

"Not now if you want me to bend you over this desk at all," Merlin grits his teeth to keep himself reigned in from pouncing on her before she is ready.

 

"So bloody thick bruv. Can't wait for it to stretch me. Hmm. Just one lick?" Eggsy flutters her eyes at him comically, and the most absurd thing is that Merlin can tell that it's working. Eggsy knows this too bloody well too, as she goes to her knees for him.

 

"You know you don't have to do this, lass? If you're not comfortable." It takes all of his will to put his hands on her shoulders to hold her back for a second while his mouth form the words.

 

"Al, when I say I want you to use me, it's because I want to be used, specifically by you. I want you to ride my face, because I know I will bloody enjoy it."

 

Her eyes do him in. Merlin lets go of her shoulders. Eggsy makes him shuffle around to rest his hips on the edge of the table, legs spreading out to lower him to a height she deems satisfactory. With Eggsy's insistence on his keeping his pants on, Merlin is almost immobile like this, completely at her mercy.

 

Heat threatens to blind him as Eggsy lowers her mouth onto his length, tongue exploring the sensitive head beneath his foreskin all the way. She sucks every now and then as her mouth glides over his cock, going deeper at every down stroke. She stops when he hits her throat, and lets out the breath he didn't know she was holding. Her eyes crinkle into a smile full of confidence as one hand starts fondling his balls boldly. Eggsy breathes in deeply and _oh -_ her throat is incredibly velvety around the head of his cock. Rings of muscles rhythmically clench around his length and Merlin sees _stars_. Before Merlin can pull himself together for coherent thought, Eggsy grabs his hips with her warm hands and pulls him forward firmly. Her nose is buried into his skin and white hot pleasure singes Merlin down to his toes. His precious, filthy, _beautiful_ Eggsy.

 

She pulls back after several seconds to look back up at Merlin, eyes watering but smiling triumphantly. Eggsy is on her knees, but both of them have no illusions about who holds the power.

 

"So beautiful, Eggsy. You're magnificent."

 

As Eggsy goes back down on his length, she puts both of his hands on her head. Merlin knows what she is asking, can't find the words to ask her out loud. Eggsy takes care of the problem for him though, as she normally does. With her hands on top of his, Eggsy looks straight into his eyes and descends. She finally allows her lids to fall shut once Merlin's control is three sheets to the wind and he grasps the back of her head to help her down his shaft. For several glorious moments, Merlin feels for the first time in a long time a sense of belonging to a person - all vulnerabilities laid out for Eggsy to see.

 

Several minutes later, having lost track of time, Merlin is overwhelmed. He pulls himself back, letting himself pop wetly out of Eggsy's mouth. He coaxes her to her feet and feels Eggsy pull him in for a hungry kiss.

 

"Delicious, Al. Could suck you all day. Wanted to do that since day 1. You were so hot. Could tell how ribbed you were under you sweater, Al. Wanted you to hold me down and fuck me right hard."

 

Merlin finds it in himself to speak somehow, albeit raggedly.

 

"How about I hold you down, lick your cunt until you soak my face, and then fuck you "right hard"?"

 

"You're the guv'nor, Al."

 

He can't help answering Eggsy's delighted grin with his own.

 

She hops back onto the desk and lets her legs fall open for him. Merlin falls to his knees after one last kiss, finally getting the time to kiss down the length of her body along the way. He buries his nose into the soft skin of her stomach for long moments, memorizing the feel of her tight muscles beneath his mouth and the smell of skin beneath his nose. He inhales her into his chest, committing the scent to his physical body like a secret he can revisit in private moments. Eggsy seems to know anyways, and he will always why she keeps him around, the pervert she must know he is.

 

"All yours, guv'nor," her face is open with brutal honesty, and Merlin _believes_. He looks up at her reverently as he finally lowers his mouth to the feast he's been building up to. Eggsy is glistening and pink under neatly trimmed blond hair. He spreads her flesh open and feels her clit pulse under his tongue. Merlin meets her eyes as he tests the taste of her on his lips. Eggsy groans unabashedly and throws her head back. He can't help but plant his mouth down on her pink folds again in the hope of producing the sound again and again.

 

Eggsy runs her fingers over the stubble on his shaved head and presses him down into her. As Merlin swipes his tongue up in a straight line from right above her pucker to her clit, Eggsy lets out a loud squeal.

 

"Do that again, Al. Your tongue works magic. So damn good. Want your tongue inside."

 

He does just that, probing her opening tentatively at first, then more firmly. Her channel flutters under his tongue while Merlin noses at her clit. Eggsy is in coherent as she alternates between moaning to the ceiling and murmuring non-sense down at him. She bends low to kiss him square on the mouth when Merlin pulls back for a breath.

 

"Now if cunningculus is a sport -" Eggsy begins.

 

"Don’t you dare finish that sentence," growls Merlin low in his chest. She finishes anyways.

 

"- you'd win medals in the World and Galaxy Championships."

 

Merlin is already back at work before she finishes her sentence. Eggsy squeals delightedly as he mimics thrusts with the sharp of his tongue.

 

"Want your fingers, Al. Want them in me," Eggsy groans breathlessly. He leaves her protesting on the tabletop while he goes to find the bottle of lube in his drawer.

 

"Up to some naughty stuffs in your private office, ey?" winks Eggsy. She giggles at his sardonic expression.

 

"A gentleman is always prepared, Eggsy." He kisses away her response ("-for emergency fucking?").

 

Eggsy's eyes darken as she watches him remove his cufflinks and roll up his lips. She licks her lips shamelessly while he lubes up his middle and fore fingers.

 

"Might want to lube your ringfinger too, guv, if you know what I mean." He should really be offended she still has the strength to wink after riding his tongue sore. He does as she says, of course.

 

Merlin tongues at her clit rhythmically as his finger teases her opening. His forefinger pushes back and forth, bit by bit until he is knuckle-deep in Eggsy. He pauses when Eggsy winces lightly mid-wiggle on his finger. She smiles reassuringly at him.

 

"It's been a while, guv. "

 

Merlin changes up the rhythm of his tongue on her clit to distract Eggsy as she adjusts to his digit. Eggsy figures out an angle that she likes, judging by her pleased sigh. Her hips find a rhythm by their own accord, turning Merlin on to no end.

 

"Tell me, how's little Al doing down there? Are you leaking for me, baby? Always wondered what you'd look like, all wrecked. For me."

 

Merlin groans his answer into her slick flesh and doubles his efforts. Eggsy demands another finger before long. Her breath catches in her throat as Merlin's fingers curl and brush against just the spot behind her clit. Her hips stutter uncontrollably, fingers squeezing hard on his neck. Her thighs involuntarily fall shut as her inside flutters like a hot sheath. The strength of her hands on the back of his head reminds Merlin of how deadly the woman riding on his fingers is. Eggsy pulls him up for a kiss with the kind of strength he has seen when she is in combat. Their kiss is wet and filthy, leaving Merlin thrusting against the table to relieve some pressure. Her hands are everywhere, over his sweater, underneath his shirts and down the back of his trousers to palm at his backside. Merlin has never felt sanity leave him so completely.

 

He presses her forehead against his, wishing somehow the contact could let him communicate how precious the experience was - touching her, tasting her, feeling her quivers, making her cum, loving her. He settles for kissing her on the ear instead, a promise to tell her all this one day. He feels winded underneath her ministrations. All of his Kingsman fineries are still on, his armour at any given moment; yet Merlin feels vulnerable, like Eggsy has already mapped out the human beneath anyways. He feels oddly at ease with the thought.

 

Eggsy hops down from her perch on the desk and turns her back to him.

 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to postpone that third finger till a later date. I want to stretch myself out on your cock. Can I?" Eggsy even throws in a pout at him over her shoulder for good measure. It's not like Merlin has ever been able to resist her.

 

Eggsy pulls him close with her hands on his forearms, wrapping his arms around her in an embrace. The simple touch should not make him so much harder as it does. Merlin feels his entire body get drunk on the musky scent of Eggsy post sweaty orgasm. She stands on her tiptoes to kiss him over her shoulders.

 

His hips seek hers out in a long-awaited anticipation. His head catches on the slick outer folds between her legs easily, and Merlin pushes helplessly. Eggsy's flesh resists, then opens to him as Merlin puts his hips into the movement. He lifts her off the ground easily with his arms around her waist so that the difference in height wouldn't hurt her while he glides the head in. Merlin pulls back slightly, just breathing through his nose slowly at the impossible stretch of Eggsy around his cock. He really should not have let her skip that third finger.

 

Eggsy plants her hands on the edge of the desk in front of her, and uses the momentum to push back and sink another inch down on him. Merlin barely manages to not buckle straight into her.

 

"Love the stretch, guv. You're so thick, baby, Al. I want more."

 

Merlin mouths at the back of her neck to distract her as he slowly but firmly presses himself into her. He can barely breathe with her slick pressure around him, fluttering at maddening intervals. Eggsy twists her hips in circles to test the feel of him inside her, and Merlin is a goner. His second thrust is better than the first, Eggsy pushing back with one hand on the desk while simultaneously pulling him deep into her with the other hand on his hip. Eggsy cants her hips slightly, moaning at the slide of his head on her sensitive spot and starts thrusting herself on his cock.

 

Merlin's perceptions tunnels down to the way  Eggsy manages to fuck back into him while her entire body is anchored by the waist in his encircling arms. He is helpless to press himself as deep as he can into Eggsy over and over again. Her hips lose their rhythm as Eggsy grows more and more frantic.

 

"I want to feel your skin, love. Take your clothes off," Eggsy whines low in her throat as she struggles to pull his sweater off in the position they are in. He somehow manages to oblige her. Eggsy pulls off of him with groans from the both of them to turn around and rip off his shirt and tie. His other clothing joins them quickly as Eggsy stares hungrily. Her hands are everywhere, somehow warm in their gentle ministrations but burn him like wildfire because it is her touching him.

 

Eggsy hops up to wrap her legs around his waists and resumes their previous activity. The added assistance of gravity gets them both groaning into each other's mouths again in no time. Eggsy is completely wrapped up in his arms like this, and Merlin feels a bone-deep contentment at finally having something he doesn't know he was missing. He swallows her screams as she cums and follows in a heartbeat.

 

"10 out of 10, would not recommend to any friends. All mine, Al," announces Eggsy as she comes down. They finally make it to the bed in the far corner where he'd sometimes nap.

 

"All yours," murmurs Merlin into her damp tresses. He decides he loves the curve of her spine as he spoons her. Looking at Eggsy like this, feeling the sharp juts of her spine under her skin, Merlin can see every reason for anyone to want her, and none to hurt her. The question slips out before he could hold it back.

 

"Did the men ever hurt you, Eggsy?" Eggsy's silence is thoughtful, but not uncomfortable. "I'm sorry, I should not have asked. I just - hope sex has been as good for you as you have made it for me, for a lack of better words. I overstepped my boundaries." Merlin doesn't do explaining very well, especially when it comes to Eggsy. Fuck it, what has he ever done well when it comes to Eggsy.

 

"No, I get it. No need to worry. You know, back when I got cornered for the tracking training, I got upset at the douchebags for ganging up on me in a moment when I was not prepared to handle them. I'm not ashamed of what I did, Al. Well, not anymore. With you. I'm still working on not feeling bad about doing what I did because I had to. It's good to know you're one of those who do not think any less of me. Anyways, no, no one quite managed to hurt me. Bondage, roughing it, the kinky stuff were all out of the question. I was told I give killer throat though," winks Eggsy back at him. "There were a few close calls, but I'd just rearrange their face for them a little and nope the fuck out of there. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't hard either, Al. I guess I was lucky - I'm still young enough that dudes would let me get away with doing far fewer things for them. My older girlfriends have it a lot harder. If Harry didn't drag me out by the scuff of my neck who knows what'll happen in a few years."

 

Merlin's curiosity is peaked.

 

"I know your file said you were joyriding in someone's car when you got arrested. Driving backwards too. Wanna tell me more about it, lass?"

 

"You know, me and Jal and Ri were hanging at the pub when Dean's boys took a crack at them. We were just out for a bit of fun you know, not looking for anything. Rottie was trying to propose both of them, the bastard. He started losing it when they turned him down, breaking bottles and calling them old sagging and gagging. That kinda thing. I was just gonna teach him a lesson. I could have got away too. Swerved to avoid a fox. I told Jal and Ri to scram. They were busted working the streets before, so any trouble and they're gonna be in some serious trouble this time. I was driving and had the shortest rap sheet. Better me then them. They slapped me with an 18 month sentence and I just took a shot at the number of the medal. Couldn't afford to leave Daisy with my mom and Dean. The rest is history I think."

 

"I find myself grateful at the way things turn out. You're here Eggsy. Right where you're supposed to be, doing a magnificent job at what you enjoy doing."

 

"Say magnificent one more time. Extraordinary too. Hmm give me a dictionary. I want to hear them all from you."

 

Merlin does just that while peppering her skin with kisses. Her smile is nothing short of radiant. She ruins the moment, though, as expected, by blowing raspberries into his chest.

 

"Rest. You will need it. I'll wake you up for remedial tactical command later."

 

"I expect you to ride my ass hard." Eggsy looks inordinately pleased with her terrible pun.

 

"Believe me, my dear. Like you haven't seen."

 

Eggsy finds herself a comfortable position, namely the octopus position with her arms and legs around him everywhere, and settles in.


	7. Facing the Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur sputters, and Merlin is a BAMF.

Merlin wakes to the quiet of the night. He was dumbfounded for a moment. He has had to tie over with naps at HQ often, but being a spy has always mean never fully relaxing even when one sleeps. Eggsy is draped over him like the octopus she must secretly be, and he lets himself be openly pleased that she is so comfortable with him in sleep. In their line of work, to sleep next to someone is a risk, and to sleep deeply next to someone is either love or suicide, sometimes both.

 

A quick look at his bedside alarm clock tells him it's 2am. They were meant to start working on Eggsy's remedial training in tactical command and hacking hours ago, with Eggsy being able to return to the dorm before lights out at 12pm. No use crying over spilled milk.

 

Eggsy's honey blonde tresses hang in her face, the ends tickling his chest where her head is tucked into him. The smell of her hair in his nose is something warm, a feeling like the sun when it rises in the highlands of his childhood over his heart. Her skin is warm, her arms and legs somehow managing to cage him in protectively even while her head is tucked under his chin. Merlin tests his limbs, expecting to feel caged in and claustrophobic. The feeling doesn't come.

 

Merlin presses his nose into the top of her head, determined to commit it to memory. He feels like a collector this way, picking up on little pieces of her that he can keep to himself. Parts of him purr in pleasure at being surrounded by her, others in unease at the thought that she, as a whole, will not be his to keep.

 

Eggsy, more than accustomed to waking at the asscrack of dawn, wiggles awake within 2 minutes. The well-rested bliss on her face echoes in her movements, slow and lithe like a cat. Merlin has a bizarre urge to scratch her tender belly and see if she purrs. He does.

 

Eggsy covers his hand on her stomach with hers, a slow languid smile curving her lips even before her eyes open.

 

"Bruv, I'm ticklish."

 

"Will keep that in mind. For ammunition."

 

"You, 'listair. No shame."

 

Merlin smiles his acceptance into her hair. Eggsy seems to bask in the contact for moments, before abruptly turning around to face him. The smile on her face is somehow both filthy and radiant.

 

" _So,_ " she looks coyly up at him from under her eyelashes. It would be less comical if she could blink the sleep out of her eyes. Merlin only looks at her silently, letting her hold the reign to where they're going.

 

"I don't know about you, bruv, but I had a swell time. Like, swell swell swell. No regrets. That thing you do with your fingers, I'd like to sample some more. You know what, that thing you do with your tongue, and your cock, too. Everything. Can we?"

 

"Sure. But you need to get on with your remedial lesson first. Got 5 hours before you're up for morning training."

 

Eggsy's pout is the stuff of massive destruction weapons. Merlin holds firm.

 

"Okay, guv. You've got it. But I demand a cuddle of epic portions. Now, while we're awake."

 

Merlin kisses her nose softly and lets her arrange him to her liking. Eggsy's tangled around him, breathing hotly on his chest, hands caressing the back of his neck. He just breathes her in deeply.

 

Once Eggsy has had her fill of cuddling for the day, she follows him to shower. Merlin lets her wash him, feeling like a part of a religious ritual of some kind where his sanity doesn't come out very intact, but Eggsy gets her way anyways. Conversation flows freely in a way that wasn't possible before some of their sexual tension was resolved.

 

"So, now that you've done me, thoroughly, by the way, would it be a problem. I know Arthur is just waiting to pounce on me for any toe out of the line."

 

"It's fine, Eggsy. I will take care of it. I opened up all the training data and videos up for all the knights to evaluate. I'm not involved in training other than the parts of mentoring you, which other knights do with their nominees anyways. No worries, Eggsy."

 

"You've thought this through, huh?"

 

"What if I have?"

 

"I wouldn't believe that you haven't. Trust you to work the magic, Al. Babe. Can I babe you?"  
 

"No. Stop giving me pet names. I might stop reacting to all of them altogether."

 

"But, babe. You may call me Victoria. Toria. Tory. Whatever you want. I want you to give me pet names. Eggsy's not really one. It's just my name, innit?"

 

"Tory, really? The outlawed, Eggsy? Well, a charming outlaw, you can have that. I like Toria too. A bird or a conqueror. Toria."

 

"So poetic, Al."

 

Eggsy is looking at him that way again, the one that makes him feel like he somehow did something heroic for her and only her, without him having any idea. He quickly decides it's one of his favorites.

 

"You know, Toria, I've named you. Can I keep you?"

 

Only his reflexes keep them both from tumbling to the shower floor when Eggsy jumps him, wrapping herself around him like a blanket.

 

"You'd better. I'd like to keep you too."

 

* * *

 

As the morning rolls in, Merlin and Eggsy are requested at a meeting with Arthur. Eggsy has tried to sneak back to the trainees' dorm to get changed, but her absence has no doubt been noted by her fellow candidates. Eggsy is nervous and bouncing on the balls of her feet. Although Merlin has assured her multiple times, she still worries about Arthur finding some loophole that would allow him to kick her out of training while Harry is still in coma. Knowing Chester, Merlin is not at all surprised if the old coot has cooked up at least a few excuses for dismissing Eggsy.

 

Merlin is prepared though - for a spy organization, Kingsman is surprisingly unspecific when it comes to fraternization rules. Merlin is good at interpretation, having had to support Harry whenever he deems it fit to stretch protocol, or stretch protocol himself to assist the agents when necessary.

 

He puts his hand on the back of Eggsy's graceful neck as they stand around waiting to be summoned into Arthur's meeting room. The way she relaxes almost instantly at his touch brings a smile to his lips, but he represses it for the sake of not giving Chester any leverage if he can. He is breathlessly proud of the way she straightens and commands respect as she walks into the meeting room. His Eggsy is brave.

 

"Tell me, Merlin, why I have reports from our candidates of Miss Unwin being conspicuously absent from the trainee quarters in the evenings on a regular basis? Miss Unwin has also not returned to her quarters last night as well. I hope you have a justifiable reason for this lack of discipline?"

 

Merlin tries not to show his annoyance at Chester addressing him rather than Eggsy. Anger will get them nowhere in this maneuver. He gives Eggsy what he hopes is a trust-me-to-handle-this-it-will-be-less-messy-than-throwing-the-teapot-in-his-face look. Eggsy seems to get him anyways.

 

"I am sure Eggsy is entitled to spend her time as however she deems fit to further her training. There is no regulation demanding that all trainees must be attached at the hips, as long as they do not wander where they do not belong. Eggsy has only been where she is allowed, or invited, as you can ascertain easily."

 

"Be it as it may, her lack of integration with the rest of trainees may be indicative of an aversion to teamwork, it seems."

 

"I can assure you, and Eggsy can demonstrate, as she is right here, that she is perfectly capable of achieving objectives in a team. I believe training and testing footages are available for you as well, Arthur?"

 

"Well, surely, Merlin, you must realize the improperness of your relations with Miss Unwin as it pertains to the fairness of the Lancelot trials?"

 

"And what relations do you suppose that is?"

 

Arthur's face scrunch up in distaste, and Merlin delights.

 

"Improper relations beyond that of an instructor and a candidate. An instructor that was involved in judging participants for the first three rounds."

 

"I must remind you that there is no rules dictating the extend of a mentor-candidate relationship. I have also opened the floor to all knights to review performances for all of the rounds, including those first three as well. The trials are as fair as can be, Arthur."

 

"Surely, you must realize the impression of Kingsman this will make towards our candidates."

 

"The impression that Kingsman values talent and fairness, yes? I'm sure our relations suggest this impression. Now if you will excuse us?"

 

Arthur is close to sputtering, but he knows when to pick a fight with Merlin and when not to. Eggsy is seething with indignation as they leave, eyes burning with the sting of Arthur's casual dismissal of her in her face.

 

Merlin finds himself pulling her into a supply closet in the corridor once they are sufficiently far away from prying eyes. Eggsy's lips are soft, but her kiss hard and unyielding under his.

 

"What was that, Merlin? Speaking for me? Like I can't speak for myself. Am I still not eloquent enough for you? Not classy enough to open my mouth in your presence?"

 

"Calm down, Toria. I have full faith in your ripping Arthur another one yourself, but you can't break all facades of politeness in his presence just yet. You will get through the trails like I know you can, slap it in his face, and make him recognize your talent in this organization. You will work under his command, and you need to find a balance in your interactions with him. Are we in agreement, Eggsy?"

 

Eggsy takes several long moments to process his speech, but seems to come out even more determined to prove Arthur wrong.

 

"You, Merlin, only you," she whispers into his mouth as they close the distance again.

 

_Shit_ , he should have realized. They are alone, in a dark closet, with no one expecting them for another half hour. Plenty of things they can do. His dick is in agreement. Eggsy catches on quickly, and gets on her knees. Merlin's vision tunnels out soon after that.

 

Eggsy goes down on him the way she does everything else - determined, swift, with an edge of playfulness. The first swipe of her tongue has his knees weak. His body remembers her touch now that he has had a taste. Eggsy's hot breaths on his skin are all he needs to go fully hard.

 

The rest is a blur as Eggsy takes him down deep. Merlin lives for her hums of satisfaction every time his knees shake when she sucks him in just so. The feather touches of her hands on his thighs put him in sensory overload and Merlin comes down her throat.

 

As he hauls her up, Eggsy dives in for sloppy kisses. He can't find it in himself to care about the taste as long as she keeps touching him. Eggsy nuzzles his chin and lips like a cat, chuckling wetly at his speechlessness.

 

"I freaking love your smell, bruv. Wanted to lick you when you got out of the shower. That was kinda hot - you standing up to Arthur for me. Not that I can't do it myself, Al. But still, kinda hot. Damn hot."

 

Merlin pulls her close, feeling his soul alight as her body molds itself to his. Like pieces of a puzzle, if he is inclined to be a sap, which is more than often the case these days.

 

"Let me take care of you sometimes, Eggsy. You glorious woman warrior. I'll take a picture when Arthur is forced to swear you in at the end of all this."

 

"Video too?"

 

"Sure."

 

Eggsy rewards him with a playful lick on his nose.

 

* * *

 

They emerge from the closet just in time for Eggsy to go gear up for physical training. Merlin watches from a window as she jogs up to the other trainees.

 

Some seem disappointed that she is still there seemingly unscathed from whatever problem they expect her to be in after last night. Roxy takes one look up and down Eggsy's body, stopping on her face. The smile they share is positively gleeful evil. He can feel Charlie sulking rigidly all the way from up here, though. 

 

Well, the boy has a lot to learn.


End file.
